


drink up, vod

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucket Fuckers Discord server shenanigans, Gen, Group chat, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pond Water: this. This is literally one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard a brother say he’s done. I am legit concerned for your wellbeingCodes: I’ve done dumder lmaoPond Water: C O D YFox: dumbderCodes: Did I dtutter(Or: Cody makes a server.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	drink up, vod

**Author's Note:**

> Abridged moments from the bucket fuckers discord server that I simply could not pass up<3

_23:16_

CC-2224 _added_ CC-3636 _,_ CC-1010, CT-7567, CC-6454 _, CC-1013, and_ CC-5052 _to the server_

CC-2224 _changed their nickname to_ Codes

**Codes** : Guess what I just did

Granted Wolffe said I wouldn’t and I took that as a personal challenge

Someone pls I think its really funny

CC-1010 _changed their nickname to_ Foxhole

**Foxhole** : what,,,, what did you do

 **Codes** : I drank a raw egg

Out of spite

 **Foxhole** : _NO-_

 **Codes** : YES

 **Foxhole** : WHY

BJDJDKAHM HELP

CT-7567 _changed their nickname to_ Sexy Rexy

**Sexy Rexy** : CODY?

 **Codes** : BECAUSE HE SAID I WOULDN’T DO IT

I LIVE FOR SPITE

 **Foxhole** : THATSNDJ??? CODY NO

 **Sexy Rexy** : do you feel the power of all gods in you now

 **Foxhole** : BYEJDKS

 **Codes** : I do Rex

I really do

I can feel the protein,, flowing through my veins,,,

 **Foxhole** : you,, you’re gonna get a stomach ache

 **Codes** : Just like eating cookie dough

CC-6454 _changed their nickname to_ Pond Water

**Pond Water** : Cody what the actual fuck

 **Foxhole** : _NO IT’S NOT_

 **Pond Water** : this

This is literally one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard a brother say he’s done

I am legit concerned for your wellbeing

 **Codes** : I’ve done dumder lmao

 **Pond Water** : C O D Y

 **Foxhole** : dumbder 

**Codes** : Did I dtutter

 **Pond Water** : this is the peak of this server

 **Codes** : FDSGHJKL

:D at least I peaked somewhere LMAO

It was only a little bit I’ll be fineeeee

I wonder if General Kenobi is sensing this chaotic moment in our dyad 

**Sexy Rexy** : your wat

 **Codes** : osik 

* * *

_23:42_

CC-3636 _changed their nickname to_ Wolffe

**Wolffe** : what the hell is this

 **Pond Water** : You dared Cody to drink a raw egg?

 **Wolffe** : I did no such thing

I told him not to do it

And then he just karking cracked it open on his armour and sucked it out

 **Codes** : what can I say I’m a man of many talents 

**Wolffe** : that’s not what i-

…..you’re gross vod<//3

 **Pond Water** : I really do not want to know what that’s about so I’m just gonna.<3

Pond Water _left the server_

**Codes** : rude

Codes _added_ CC-6454 _to the server_

CC-6454 _changed their nickname to_ Pond Water

**Pond Water** : fuck

CC-5052 _changed their nickname to_ Bly

**Bly** : who said cookie dough

I ate a whole tube

 **Sexy Rexy** : cookie dough is so fuckin cool

 **Bly** : i’ve had a lot of stupid decisions

 **Foxhole** : …you have problems

 **Bly** : for my next trick

Eating raw sugar

 **Pond Water** : bLY NO

 **CC-1013** : bly yes

 **Sexy Rexy** : me

 **Foxhole** : _bly no_

CC-1013 _changed their nickname to_ Thorn

**Thorn** : do it

Raw sugar good

 **Pond Water** : i say no like i also wouldn’t do it


End file.
